


Out of Water

by ZeldaHijinks



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Other, Scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaHijinks/pseuds/ZeldaHijinks
Summary: Scenarios/requests with Mipha. Each story is different.





	Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on https://zeldahijinks.tumblr.com

Mipha had been sleeping soundly before a loud crash scared her awake. Blearily blinking into reality, Mipha looked around the room to see nothing, or so she thought. As she rubbed her eyes, she shifted off the bed and noticed that her bedroom door was ajar. Strange, she mused and made her wave over, but abruptly stopped and let out a sound of surprise. She flinched feeling a sharp pain in the bottom of her foot and looked down to see a broken vase. A chunk embedded itself just under the ball of her heel, and she winced while pulling it out.

She’d healed herself before examining the damage and she noticed there was another set of droplets of blood leading out to her balcony. As she made her way out there she could see a figure looming near the low railings, and Mipha gasped realizing you were out there in nothing but your nightwear. There was a cut on your foot and you were weaving side to side. She could hear you muttering, but she could not for the life of her make it out what you were saying.

She went to rush to your side and about to call out your name when you walked forward right over the railing. Mipha’s cry was lost on her before dashing towards you, and, at a last attempt, went to snatch you. However, all she caught was air and watched helplessly as you fell in the depths below. “[NAME]!” She screeched, clambering on the railing and dived off.

Everything around you was cold and you felt weightless, but you couldn’t breathe. Finally alert, you panicked seeing nothing but the moonlight in the water. You scrabbled, panic flooding your veins and you would have called out for help if it wasn’t for the water gushing in your mouth. Through the haze state you couldn’t tell which way the surface was with the moonlight reflecting on the bedrock below. You felt completely helpless trying to get your bearings and register what happening.

A scarlet blob appeared in your vision before clasping onto you tightly and spiraled up. You gasped for air, feeling tiny fists pounding on your back and gagged up water. Through your still alarmed state you couldn’t make out a voice that was clearly speaking to you. You held onto who ever saved you and when your vision finally focused you sobbed out Mipha’s name in surprise. She swam to a dock with you in still in her arms, and pulled your form onto the cold concrete. You were shivering and confused while your lungs burned.

Mipha looked you over fussing if you were alright. She took your face into her hands and gave you an Eskimo kiss. “Oh thank Hylia, you are alright!” She exclaimed, her eyes glistening from relief and worry. She brushed wet strands of hair from your brow while you were wheezing. More water gushed from your mouth and you gasped what air you could bring in. 

Tears pricked the corner of your eyes from the irritable sensation in your chest, and although you knew you were back on land you couldn’t help the flashbacks to your hands grasping moonlight.

“W-what-?” You attempted to croak out, but your esophagus was constricting painfully. You gasped while Mipha rubbed the small of your back. “What happened…?”

She sighed not sure how to answer you, because she was still trying to figure it out herself. “I am not sure… You were standing on my balcony and walked right over it.” 

You groaned finally understanding what happened and you flung yourself against the concrete. “I am so sorry, Mipha. I didn’t meant to scare you.”

She looked concerned, but smiled the best she could, “I am more worried about you, my love. You did not respond to me when I called for you.”

You cupped her chin before resting your forehead on hers, “I sleepwalk. I’ve done it for as long as I can remember, but I hadn’t had an episode for a long time. Guess it was my lucky night.” You attempted to joke to lighten the mood, but Mipha was still concerned.

“Is there anything we can do to help this? I am afraid to leave you alone at night now..” She placed her hands on your shoulders and massaged gently. Her heart felt heavy, the fear of you plunging in the water and thrashing about still fresh in her mind.

“It’s not really something you can cure. Maybe putting a lock on my door might help, but-” You sighed aggravated. “The last thing I wanted was for you to find out.” 

She looked you over and her lips turned into a deep frown, “I wish you would had told me sooner, [Name]. You almost drowned yourself.” The tone in her voice sounded strict contrasting how delicate it usually was. You knew she was right, but you just didn’t want her to worry. “Come. Let’s get you some fresh clothes, and perhaps a warm bath.” She stood up bringing you with her and both of you made your way back inside.

“Ah jeez, more water?”


End file.
